Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel '''is a technocratic organization stemming from the remnants of the pre-war American military. Background Originally espousing the mandate of securing and protecting advanced pre-war technology, divergent interpretations of this ideal have resulted in schisms within the organization, with different factions in a relatively concentrated area having far different applications of this goal. Due to a multitude of factors, the power and influence of western chapters of the Brotherhood has eroded significantly in the years since their founding, with many considering them to be little more than glorified bandits. Divisions active in the Mojave Wasteland The '''Mojave Brotherhood of Steel is comprised of the members of the local chapter who survived the Fall. With their former base at Hidden valley destroyed by the NCR and most of their personnel dead, they have retreated to and heavily fortified the old town of Searchlight as a makeshift fort. While not as numerous as NCR Remnants (with whom they are in a state of open war) or Survivors, they are the most well equipped and fortified faction remaining in the Mojave. As with the NCR remnants, the Mojave BOS have adopted a shoot-on-sight policy and will fire on any survivors who get to close to Fort Searchlight. The '''East Coast Brotherhood of Steel '''is comprised of members of an expeditionary force from the Capitol wasteland, where the organizations goals and leadership has diverged radically from the insularity typical of the western chapters, allowing outsiders into their ranks and working with local communities to improve living standards in the wastes. Originally dispatched to make contact with the Mojave chapter, the East coast BOS found no trace of their brethren at either Helios-One or the remains of Hidden Valley, being harried by tunnelers and crazed survivors. The '''Big MT Brotherhood of Steel '''is a heretofore unknown sub-faction of the organization, believed to have its roots in either the Mojave or California chapters of the BOS. Stationed in the ruins of Big Mountain, their original goal was ostensibly to catalog and preserve the forbidden knowledge of the Think Tank. As local conditions have deteriorated further, this chapter has begun an effort to blast their way into the Sink in the hope of finding a way to escape the rising flood waters of the crater. In Dust The Mojave BOS has bunkered down in in Fort Searchlight, fitting many building with Laser Turrets and establishing patrols of Protectrons as support. Brotherhood forces consist of Initiates and Knights armed in recon armor or T-45d Power Armor as well as a single Paladin wearing T-51b Power Armor, located in what used to be Pvt. Edward's house. They are all armed with heavy weapon or energy weapons. Their base at Fort Searchlight is one of the few sources of Power Armor in Fallout: Dust, and is well-stocked with weapons and supplies. The East Coast Brotherhood expedition can be encountered at the Emergency Railyard Station, and will be non-hostile to the player, even if they have vilified status with the BOS. The Big MT BOS appear in the Big MT crater, where they are in a state of war with a group of survivors known as Tech Scavengers. They will attack any survivor on sight. Notable Members * Paladin Ramsey * Scribe Huxley * Elder McNamara (Deceased) * Father Elijah (Former, Deceased) * Sarah Lyons (Mentioned Only) Locations * Fort Searchlight * Emergency Railyard Station (East Coast Chapter) * Big MT (unknown chapter) * Searchlight Airport (formerly) * Hidden Valley (formerly) Trivia * The East Coast BOS located at the Emergency railyard station are tagged as part of the player faction and not as members of the Brotherhood of Steel. Category:Factions